My Failiure Part 3
Walking through a thick forest, it wasn't the longest walk ever. Particularly due to the simple fact that we were at the edge of it. Only a minute of walking it seemed and we reached a large clearing, the clearing had a large mountain straight ahead. With a base built into, around, and on it. Walking closer, we saw 2 Half Life rebel guards looking at us suspiciously, rifles raised to fire if we moved any further. Their general and commander told them to escort me and the girl to him and as I went, I saw to the far left was a metal door and some metallic pieces in the other half of the mountain. The door had combine symbols, it was in a far bigger clearing there as well. As we were escorted through the base, I realized that hey, there were real people and Half Life rebels together in this base. We reached the "Command Center" of the place and met a general, who was a real person. We apparently were great friends, and he remarked that even though i had failed to stop the gmod ghost's plan i could help bring them down. The co-commander was mostly silent, only remarking small things as I recall. The general filled us in on his current situation, the combine had taken the side of the gmod ghosts and were going to assault the rebel base soon. The co-commander left saying he had to do something. The general gave me my first assignment: To infiltrate and kill the combine base's leader and to take an APC to get to an abandoned entrance, under maintenance and little guard. As we used the APC, my girlfriend and I talked a bit. Mostly we talked about how crazy this all was, and what if we failed. I assured her we wouldn't, and then we arrived. Taking out our SMG1's we fired on the combine guard and maintenance crew. Going in, the base had lots of glass walls, as we ventured through sometimes even checking in on our progress via allies something would happen we didn't expect. The co-commander was a traitor, seeing no point In continuing the fight. The traitor was giving out info to the enemy right here. We went in and everyone but the combine leader noticed us, but too late. We killed the combine leader, and addressed the betrayer knowing our position wasn't volatile yet. He would remark that living to fight the gmod ghosts was pointless, a waste of precious time and that he had chosen the correct allies. Trying to fire on him, he managed to get hurt but not killed. The coward retreated and raised the alarm. Apparently the combine leader was already being sent to die for incompetence, and the traitor to replace him. We ran throughout the facility, killing combine forces and losing people. We reached the back area where we had the APC. We went over only to be stopped by combine elites, turning back to retreat only made more show up and him too. He and I would exchange our comments with him stereotypically victorious. I shot him lethally and broke the hold the combine had on me. They naturally fired and such but i killed a few, and nearly died even but i got into the APC and Set the wonky controls to move back. I managed to get on the road to safety, My girlfriend was wounded. I assured her I'd protect her, but then the combine sent a shell at us knocking over the APC. Injured and dazed I ran to her, she was injured fatally and I after examination, rushed to the rebel base. I explained everything to the guards and they went to the general. I did as well after giving her to a medic, Reexplaining it, The general was very betrayed. After a bit of talk he got a call warning striders were coming along with the entire combine force. He swore and told me to stay here and command, he would go to the battlefield and help his soldiers. The combine force came like a hurricane and earthquake's daughter. We Fought them off best we could but were losing, as I was giving a command I saw striders. 3 Striders stood, and as the Striders powered their warp cannons I knew it was over, and they decimated the roof. The Place had RPG Ammunition conveniently and rebels now grabbing RPGs and using them on the striders. Death after death we fought on, even killing 1 or 2. But then a strider used a warp cannon on me, hitting my side I felt death. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Sequel Category:Series